


Christmas ast the Opera

by rea_grimm



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rea_grimm/pseuds/rea_grimm
Summary: Erik and Raoul hold secret feelings for each other, but they're too proud to admit it in the normal way, which is why a woman's hand must intervene.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Kudos: 17





	Christmas ast the Opera

It had been a year since the famous incident at the Paris Opera when its inhabitants attempted to get to justice and rid themselves of the phantom. But they didn't. The Phantom continued to live underground in the opera house and did not interfere in its operation, though still with a few conditions. One of them was a month's salary, and of course, they had to leave Box 5 free. Raoul tried to propose to me, but it was so soon after the incident, and I saw him more as a friend . . . maybe even a brother than a lover. He was downcast about it, but I'm glad our friendship lasted through all of this. I still sing in opera, though it was a cruel start, not just because of Charlotte trying to get rid of me ... but this isn't a story about me.

I still take private lessons at Eric's, and I'm grateful for them. I've noticed a few changes in the opera over the last few months. This was all about Eric accepting the presence of Raoul. He was no longer so rude to him (though we know his temperament). Sometimes he would accompany us at the opera and even talk to Raoul about the running of "his" opera.

When Raoul was alone, he would talk to him through the walls and, very often, sing to him. He preferred to present his newest pieces to his new opera. He even accompanies me these days, every time I go to Raoul's, and I'm sure he always stays there even when I leave.

At first, Raoul was uncertain and thought Eric had come to do something to him, but gradually their encounters became more frequent and pleasant. When Eric came to him alone for a few words, he always made him tea. It even got to the point where the phantom allowed him to watch the opera from his box...

I'm sure neither of them noticed the fleeting, furtive glances they threw at each other. It's like they're playing a game. I'm 100% sure there's something between them. Unfortunately, I also know how ignorant they are. Neither would ever admit it on their deathbed. They're both very proud of it, and most of all they're blind... Christmas is coming up, and I'm getting this great idea of how to finally get them together and how to make it the most exciting Christmas this opera has ever had.

I'm Christine Daaé, but this story is not about me, but about my two friends who still have a long way to go.

On 23 December, the directors Firmin and Moncharmin invited me and Raoul to their office, where they gave us the very wonderful idea of having a Christmas party, along with a giant dinner for opera-goers. Everything was to be festively decorated, there was to be a Christmas tree along with gifts. We were invited for one simple reason. Help with the preparations and help with the guest list.

We put our heads together and gradually came up with a pretty long list with only one name missing.  
„Are they all from the opera?” asked Firmin.  
„I'm sure of it,” Moncharmin replied.  
„We should invite the Phantom,” I began confidently.  
„Never!”  
„Out of the question!”  
„Maybe you can reconcile with him during the event. Christmas is all about reconciliation and a pleasant atmosphere. Plus, I think you should work together rather than doing things on purpose.”  
„What if he doesn't want to come?”  
„Or what if he comes but destroys everything?” the directors pressed.

„If he doesn't want to come, you have nothing to worry about. And when he does, I'm sure there won't be an incident. You have my word.”  
„What's your word against a phantom's erratic behaviour?”  
„He's not erratic. Just misunderstood,” I said the last words inaudibly.  
„Very well, Miss Daae, if you can talk him into it, but if anything happens, you will take full responsibility.”  
„Agreed.”  
„I don't!” Raoul said.

„Not now, Raoul. Please,” I turned to him.  
„What's wrong with you, Christine? Invite the Phantom? After all, we've been through?”  
„A lot has happened since then, and I'm sure he must be suffering from loneliness... and you? He comes to you to sing, to seek your company. Can't you see how he's trying to get closer?”  
„I don't know what you're talking about.”  
„Don't be silly. When I walk by, I hear him singing to you or talking to you.”  
„Well, what do you want me to do?” he sighed in defeat.  
„Just try to get along with him,” I smiled, preparing the next step in my mind.

One thing was done, now only convince Eric. I checked the time, it was just time for our usual singing lessons. Perfect chance for my plan.

I walked into the dressing room, where he was waiting for me. Sitting on a chair, he looked at the pictures I had there.  
„Ready?” he asked, handing me a rose with a black ribbon. I put the rose in a vase and followed him to his house under the opera.

As soon as our exercise was over, I gathered my courage and took his hand.   
„Eric,...” I began, but he stopped me.  
„Is this about the Christmas thing? It's sweet of you, but I'm not going to go. My place is here. I'd just be a nuisance.”  
„Don't say that. You don't deserve to be alone all the time.”  
„And who would want to be with me?”  
„Maybe Raoul,” pretty risky move, but I'm sure it'll work.  
„He doesn't care about me.”  
„You're wrong, he won't admit it, but he likes to hear you sing. He may not show it, but he cares about you,” I said, stroking his face. He may be cold at times, but it's just weariness.  
„Well, I'm glad to hear it. I'll see how I feel. You don't have to count on me,” he replied, moving to his organ, which he began to practice.

December 24, evening

Everything was set and ready. In one of the larger rooms, a longitudinal table was set and, at the same time, lined with various dishes. From roast turkey to seafood, assorted sides of dessert and the like. It just looked perfect.

It was all, to begin with, dinner. All the guests took their seats. Within half an hour they were all occupied... except for one specific spot opposite the Viscount's de Chagny, that is. The directors were to start when all the guests were in their seats, but the longer they wait, the more impatient and grumpy the others became, especially when they had no idea what, or who, they were waiting for.

„I'm sure he won't come,” Firmin began.  
„We should start without him,” said Moncharmin.  
„Give him a moment, please. I'm sure he'll be here,” I begged.  
„Christine, he's not coming...” Raoul began.  
„Who's not coming?” said a familiar, mysterious voice beside me. He came.  
„No one,” Raoul replied, looking away from him. The phantom noticed his manner, and the corners of his mouth lifted slightly.  
„I don't understand why he has to sit across from me,” Raoul grumbled.  
„The only other place was next to you,” I whispered so that only he and, of course, Eric could hear me.

„Since we have all finally met here, we can consider tonight's gala evening to be open. We wish everyone a wonderful holiday and all the best for the new year,” Firmin said. There was applause, of course, a toast, and everyone was finally able to eat. There was a pleasant atmosphere around the table, though not everywhere. There was a chilly atmosphere where our couple sat.

Unable to look straight ahead, Raoul tried to find distractions elsewhere. Trying to focus his attention on the food, he reached out to take the gravy boat. But his hand touched something else. Other, larger hand in a black glove. He slowly raised his gaze. As soon as he realized whose hand it was, he immediately winced and pulled his hand back. The phantom slowly withdrew his own, looked at her and then at Raoul, who was wiping her on a napkin as if he were infectious.

He leaned weakly toward the young man and whispered: „Don't worry, I'm not sick.”  
„Doesn't make me wrinkle.”  
„Then why aren't you able to look me in the eye at least once all the time?”  
„Because I don't want to,” he retorted, returning to his meal.

Eric was amused by the situation, and he lightly kicked the young man in the leg.  
„Ouch, for what?!”  
„I wanted to see how you reacted,” he replied dryly, with a hint of amusement.

It went on like that all through dinner. It was quite comical to listen to them at times, although at one point I thought they were going to jump on each other. In the end, dinner went pretty well. Nobody did anything to anybody, and everybody was having fun...

Now it was time for the dance. The orchestra started, and everyone chose a partner. Raoul went for me immediately, and Eric, on the other hand, chose Charlotte. Together, they all began to dance into an imaginary circle.

„You did that on purpose,” Raoul whispered.  
„What, exactly?”  
„For putting me across from him.”  
„And you didn't like it?”  
„Absolutely not.” With that answer, I could see him hesitate for a split second. That was enough proof for me to persevere with my plan, and this music played perfectly for me to do so. The time was approaching when the whole room changed partners during the dance. Without Raoul noticing, I guided us to the phantom's vicinity. The whole room spun, and now everyone was dancing with someone else.

The unfortunate Raoul was reached by Eric, who grabbed him around the waist and led him lightly across the floor.  
„I'm lucky enough to run into you today,” said Eric, smiling.  
„Doesn't sound like luck to me.”  
„Don't you like to dance?” he asked, but before he could answer, they were dancing around me, and he smiled instead.  
„You have a magic smile,” the phantom continued. Raoul had no idea what to say. His soul was torn. How that particular compliment could have warmed his heart when it came from the mouth of the man who tried to kill him. So instead of answering, he let the phantom's footsteps guide him.

„I'm glad you started working together. That's the way I like it,” said Eric, kissing the young Viscount on the forehead and humming a tune. His partner flushed like a tomato up to his ears and looked down. In the end, he was seduced by a beautiful melody that hummed the phantom, and it was no longer a feigned joy, but a real one.

  
  


Together they reached the edge of the floor, and when the song was over, they decided to go and get a drink. The two of them took a glass of wine and entered the room, where they still had a marginal view of the party and, at the same time, where they were alone.

„Why are we here?” asked Raoul.  
„Because I had enough of all the fake people.”  
„Oh,” was the only answer, since he had no idea what to say in such a situation. Instead, he looked around the room and his eyes fell on the decorations hanging above them.

„Why don't we stand somewhere else?” suggested the Viscount.  
„Why is that?” asked the phantom, looking up. The two stood under the mistletoe.  
„That's why,” he sighed.  
„Too afraid to follow tradition?” Erik asked affectionately, taking Raoul by the cheek. At first cautiously, as if it were a ghost that should dissolve when touched. And as if it were the magic of the moment or destiny, they both leaned over and lightly joined their lips.

First, it was a single fleeting kiss that turned into a series of gentle, tender kisses, and then a big one, when the two finally gave in to their repressed feelings.

When they finally parted to take a breath, Raoul ran over Erik's mask and slowly removed it from his face. This revealed the deformed part that was hiding beneath it.

„You know what, I don't think you're the monster I first saw... and even your face isn't as awful as you present it to others,” he said, giving the phantom one more kiss on the deformed cheek.  
„You know that there is no turning back after this,” Eric replied, taking his hand, kissing it lightly on his fingers, and then putting it to his cheek.

Raoul slipped his gentle grip and handed back the mask.  
„I'm sure of that, but don't get too used to it,” he replied, ending in his arms.  
„Why don't we sneak off somewhere private?” suggested Eric.  
„I'd like that.”

Together they hid in Eric's house under the opera house, where they spent the rest of Christmas. Since then, it's like they've been replaced. They spent almost all their free time together, and it was a joy to watch them so happy sometimes.

I hope everyone at Christmas has their precious half or someone close to them to spend these magical holidays with.

Christine Daae


End file.
